Writing Challenge
by M.Swanson
Summary: Just something to help me get back into writing, and to improve my skills.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back. Well, more or less. I just had my last day of high school EVER on Wednesday, 5/22, and now I'm going to have plenty of time on my hands, so I decided to do a writing challenge to sort of get myself back into the game.

I posted about it in my Author's Note challenge on Follow Me Down & Poisoned With Love, my two stories that I've unfortunately neglected of late, hopefully during these next thirty days, or deff after, I'll be back to posting in those two regularly.

Until then, please look forward to the next thirty days and thirty chapters!

Love Always,

Morgan!

* * *

Day 1: Re-write a classic fairy tale

Day 2: Write a fanfiction

Day 3: A story that takes place pre-1950

Day 4: A poem using the words: blue, mistrust, half, twang

Day 5: A story revolving around an object in your room

Day 6: Start your story with: "He glanced at his watch impatiently"

Day 7: Create a superhero. Have he/she save the day.

Day 8: Write a prequel to that Superhero. Pre-Superhero life. Maybe their

childhood.

Day 9: A story in 250 words or less about your favorite city

Day 10: Start story with: "She touched the little box in her pocket and

smiled"

Day 11: A story where the characters go without power for a day.

Day 12: Find 10 random words and create your own definitions.

Day 13: Begin with "I thought I saw"

Day 14: randomly find someone in your yearbook. Create a story about their

life today.

Day 15: Write about a stranger you see. Either their back-story or what they

are thinking in the moment you see them.

Day 16: Go to iTunes, put your music on random. Write a story about the first

song that comes up. (250 words or less)

Day 17: Use time travel in a story

Day 18: A story set in a ghost town.

Day 19: Write an obituary for a historical figure

Day 20: Use these words in a story: grandfather, photo album, post office,

and folder

Day 21: He or she sees their crush in a library. describe the incident.

Day 22: Write a story based on a dream you had

Day 23: Describe/fictionalize a childhood memory

Day 24: Write a story that takes place 100 years in the future

Day 25: Write a story about a mythical creature.

Day 26: Write about the 30th picture on your phone or computer. Write about

the story behind it, or make up the story behind it.

Day 27: Story taking place during a sporting event (any sport)

Day 28: Story on a ship. Past, present, or future.

Day 29: Story about space

Day 30: Story or poem about ice


	2. Day 1

Day 1: Re-Write A Classic Fairytale

Fairytale: Sleeping Beauty

Note: Written in the viewpoint of the Evil Maleficent, and as if Aurora truly did die, instead of her deep sleep.

* * *

"My Lady!" A man barged through the castle doors. She considered killing him right then and there, how dare this man come unannounced into her chambers, but she didn't, she let the poor man speak. "The King and Queen, they had a baby, the Princess Aurora."

"And are you here to tell me I'm invited to the lovely party."

He paused, he was afraid, "No, my lady, you were not."

She wasn't surprised. Those goody-goody royals put themselves so high on the pedestal, and now an heir. She turned away from the man, it would be wrong to kill him, he was only a messenger, but she didn't care. She turned back to him, and walked up to him.

"Thank you, sir." She ran her hand down his cheek. She could sense his fear, but at the same time, he was feeling safe, like he did something to help her, therefore she wouldn't hurt him, but, oh, how he was wrong. He wasn't watching the other hand, she pulled a knife and stabbed him in the heart. "For your loyalty." She left him there to die, she went to the animal the Crow Tower.

Yes, she had a specific tower for her birds. Not birds as in many of a different variety, no, there were many crows, at least ten. She saw him sitting on the window sill, her precious Fear. She named him Fear so she'd never actually be afraid, so she'd always have Fear on her side.

"Come, my love," She said to him, "We have a party to crash."

And in an engulfment of flames they were teleported to a palace hall. Nearly the entire kingdom was there, there was anger growing in her. All these people were invited and she wasn't, not that she'd have attended, but still, an invitation would have been decent of the king and queen.

The second fairy had just placed her gift on the infant in the cradle.

"Where was my invitation? I'd love to give the little princess something." She said, approaching. If anyone thought they could stop her, they either were frozen with fear or no one truly thought they could, which was wise. She looked down at the princess. The precious little girl, safe in her soft blanket, well, not so safe for much longer.

"Ah, the Princess Aurora," Maleficent looked to the King, to the Queen, to the three fairies, then to the many faces of the villagers, "On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die." She returned her gaze to the king and queen, "Long live the King." She smiled.

"Guards!" The King yelled, "Seize her."

Maleficent roared with laughter, "You fools!" Fear flew over to her and right as he flew over her head, the same flames that brought them there took them back to her castle.

Years passed, and during those years, the king ordered every spinning wheel, spindle and things of the like to be burned to protect his precious daughter. Maleficent stayed in the shadows throughout the passing time. Better to be invisible until need be.

Aurora's sixteenth birthday was in less than a week, Maleficent was working out a plan to get the little brat.

"My lady," Her most loyal guard walked in, "I think we know how to get her."

"Yes?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Magic. You conjure a spindle and hide it in one of the towers of the castle, then cast a spell on the Princess to get her to go to it and then your prophecy will come true."

"Very good, captain. Thank you." He bowed and left. She paced her room, "Magic spindle, prick her finger, death. Good night, sweet princess."

She used her magic to travel to the utmost tower, she did as her captain suggested. She created a magic wheel, and then began a magic trance spell. It left Maleficent's hands to find the princess, she'd be there shortly.

Maleficent left, but her crow remained to ensure the deed was done.

Hours later, Fear returned. He muttered something in a mystical language that only Maleficent understood. The deed was done, the beauty was sleeping, forever sleeping.

Maleficent looked out of her window, gazing over the kingdom, proud of her work.


End file.
